talesfromjuniperfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fire Within
On the deck of the Red Galleon, Brodo speaks with the dead Ol' Buckets: his corpse was repurposed by some abyssal eldritch lord to establish dominance over these waters and protect his domain. The party destroys his body thoroughly. Mar is back to full health, and so the ship turns back around to Draughmoor. At dinner below deck, the crew and party cheer the victory and mourn Mucho Gusto. Mar shows off his new electrical magic, as he absorbed the whole of the storm's essence. The party divide up the spoils of valuable items found on the bodies of the invading elcrich forces; the most notable item being enchanted shackles, usd to prevent mystical means of escape. Ghorza challenges Mar to a spar to test his strength. Mar gets some lightning out, but Ghorza wins. Brodo discovers Luka has a magic ring allowing her to identify items, and they use it to determine the identity of their shards: Brodo's is confirmed as the Shard of Transmutation, and Sirrias' is the Shard of Illusion. The ship docks at Draughmoor, and Mar gives Ghorza a messaging item so she can contact him and summon him in a time of trouble. At the docks, K'harth shows that his spider mask is broken and he speaks for the first time in months: he was working with Achim on returning his voice, and needed the power of the mask to resurrect him yet again as a necessity to cure his muteness. He's concerned about his mortality, how much longer he can die and be reborn as his body has been slowly dying from the inside over the past several weeks. Bliss' stead, Azul, appears out of nowhere and leads the party back to the Temple of Tymora. Lil Billy has been working with the maul from Gate, and he fashions K'harth a new staff weapon. In celebration, Sirrias summons an earth elemental for K'harth to spar. At the temple, the party work on finding where Bliss disappeared to when Tymora took her in the Vault. Sirrias asks Tymora for a hint, and she tells him to follow the scent. He transforms into a hound, only to discover he has two heads; a normal mastiff head and a snarling hellhound head. Sirrias repeatedly fights off a hostile takeover of his mind from the hellhound. Malfurion appears to have been hiding within Sirrias. Brodo puts the Sirrias/Malfurion dog to sleep and the party carry it to an open field and bind it with dimensional shackles. Sirrias transforms back into a tiefling and casts dispel magic on himself: Malfurion errupts out of him, shackled to Sirrias by the ankle. A fight ensues and Malfurion transforms into a fire elemental-centipede. After fighting him back into tiefling form, he tries to fly away, but remains shackled. He tries to call to Tymora that he's been found, but nothing happens. K'harth knocks him unconscious. Bliss reappears beside Malfurion, out cold. Malfurion's body shifts, as if its trying to be teleported, but the shackles hold him in place. Ghorza executes him. Once Bliss awakes, she projectile vomits hundreds of coins onto the dirt floor. Previous Episode: Thunderstruck Next Episode: A Debt Paid In Full